


Hualian week 2019

by cryptidsiren



Category: tian guan ci fu
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsiren/pseuds/cryptidsiren





	1. Chapter 1

Широко раскрытый от шока темный глаз испуганно смотрел на человека в белых одеждах, с которого медленно спадала маска, половина которой улыбалась, а другая же — горько плакала.

Открывшийся обзору мальчика лик был прекрасен настолько, что казалось, будто его наградили сами божества, подарив ему такого спасителя.

Сорвавшийся со стены Сяньлэ юнец видел перед собой молодого мужчину, на вид которому было не более двадцати лет; его черты лица были изящными подобно выходцам из королевских семей, кожа светлая; его длинные черные волосы струились водопадом чуть ниже пояса.

Белое бедствие. Так в народе именовали это существо. Его пришествие всегда предзнаменовывало приход чего-то действительно плохого. Демон ранга «Непревзойденный» испортил жизни уже большому числу людей, наградив их ужасной болезнью — поветрием ликов.

Выраставшие на чужих телах лица бормотали непонятными словами не то проклятия, не то молили о помощи; их голоса сводили обладателя поветрия с ума. Они хватали ртами воздух, их глаза моргали, а зрачки бешено метались из стороны в сторону. Лица вырастали в самых неожиданных местах, а их обладатель в конечном итоге либо отрезал их и умирал от потери крови, либо пытался выжечь, что тоже заканчивалось для него весьма плачевно.

— С тобой все в порядке? — будто вырвал его из транса мягкий приятный голос Белого бедствия.

Мальчик не знал, он восторгался тем, кто был перед ним, или боялся. Он не мог понять, что чувствует, ведь только что он хотел сброситься со стены Сяньлэ и умереть — и вот перед ним стоит кто-то настоль прекрасный, что все мысли о самоубийстве будто развеяло ветром.

— Ты слышишь меня? Ты можешь говорить? — Бедствие прижал мальчика к себе, держа его на руках. Несмотря на комплекцию, он был очень сильным. — Видимо, ты просто слишком напуган. Почему ты упал? Тебя кто-то столкнул?

Белое бедствие пытался хоть немного разговорить его, но все его вопросы вызвали у мальчика молчаливый поток слез.

— Тише, тише, не надо плакать. Ты жив, и это главное.

Впервые на своей памяти он кого-то спас, а не уничтожил собственными руками. В голову закрались мысли, а настолько ли он в самом деле плохой или же это чисто ситуативный случай.

— Тебе стоит уйти из этого города, дитя, — Бедствие опустил его на землю и вернул маску на свое лицо. Она идеально обтекала все изгибы его щек, подбородка и лба.

Едва Белое бедствие опустил ребенка, как над государством Сяньлэ возникла темная туча, из которой раздавались стоны боли настолько громкие, будто кого-то подвергали пыткам. Тысячи голосов сливались в единую симфонию.

— Уничтожить, — направил движение душ своей рукой Белое бедствие. Атаке подверглись все: взрослые и дети; мужчины и женщины; богатые и бедные. Поветрие не пощадило никого кроме этого ребенка. Крики ужаса в тот день звучали в Сяньлэ еще долгое время, пока страна не оказалась стерта с лица земли.

Маленький мальчик к тому времени пропал, и Белое бедствие его более не видел.


	2. Waiting

Белое бедствие на время притих. Уничтожил несколько крупных государств, посеял поветрие ликов и внезапно исчез, как будто его никогда и не было. И за все это время у него из головы не выходил тот ребенок, которого он некогда спас у стены Сяньлэ.

В Призрачном городе, где оказался демон, все были мертвы. Демоны с самыми разными обликами были буквально везде: торговали едой, одеждой, выступали в цирке на главной площади и занимались своими делами.

Владельцем этого города являлся Собиратель цветов под кровавым дождем — Красное бедствие, которое появилось не так давно, однако он уже успел навести много страха на обычных людей.

Кожа — белее снега, одежды — краснее клена. Черные сапоги, на которых звенели серебристые цепи, украшения в виде бабочек и такой же серебряный пояс и наручи. О его способностях слагали легенды. Небожители боялись его и предпочитали не упоминать его имя вслух.

Белое бедствие был не менее почитаем среди демонов, и как только один из Призрачных королей ступил на территорию Князя демонов, в городе сразу же начали боязливо шептаться. Их хозяин пригласил в свой город само Белое бедствие!

Демон направлялся прямиком в игорный дом, где чаще всего проводил время Собиратель цветов под кровавым дождем.

Владелец игорного дома восседал на троне за красными полупрозрачными занавесками. Ему сразу же сообщили о прибытии в заведение его гостя.

— Добро пожаловать. Я ждал тебя. — впервые на памяти всех демонов хозяин предстал в своем истинном облике. Он вышел из-за занавесок и поприветствовал его.

— Было неожиданностью получить приглашение, — ответил ему Белое бедствие. Он смотрел на Собирателя цветов под кровавым дождем снизу вверх. Тот был выше него на целую голову.

— Чувствуй себя как дома, — Хуа Чэн мягко коснулся рукой его спины, чтобы сопроводить в нужном направлении. — Хочешь сыграть?

— Я наслышан об удаче Собирателя цветов под кровавым дождем. Не думаю, что смогу обыграть его.

— А ты попытайся, гэгэ, — в шутку назвал его так Хуа Чэн. Белое бедствие под маской изогнул бровь, но против этого ничего не сказал.

— Мне нечего ставить.

— Многие ставят здесь собственную жизнь. Кто-то части тела. Деньги. Что угодно. Можешь поставить свою маску, если не боишься.

— Я ничего не боюсь.

Хуа Чэн мило улыбнулся, будто в глубине души торжествовал.

— Следуй за мной. Сыграем в кости…


	3. Reincarnation

Хуа Чэн задумчиво присматривался к человеку, стоящему в нескольких метрах от него. Внешность — та же. Голос — тот же. Волосы правда короткие, но это все равно был он. Оставалось лишь подойти ближе и заговорить. Вдруг он вспомнит его?

Хуа Чэн в современном мире не может управлять магией и к его великому сожалению превращать воду с неба в кровавый дождь или вызывать бабочек из серебряных наручей он не умеет. 

Это тело может стареть. Это тело может быть ранено. Это тело может умереть.

На улице пошел дождь. Красный зонт — атрибут, который Хуа Чэн оставил как частичку прошлой жизни, был у него под рукой. Се Лянь тут же прикрыл ладонями голову, спасаясь от дождя. Он начал метаться в поисках дерева или хотя бы навеса, чтобы спрятаться, но тут над его головой что-то возникло.

— Всегда стоит носить с собой зонт. На всякий случай. Погода здесь весьма переменчива, — заметил Хуа Чэн с улыбкой, глядя на то как глаза Се Ляня округляются от удивления. Но Коронованный принц все же не был уверен, что тот, кого он видит перед собой — его любимый из прошлой жизни. Нужно быть осторожным. А красный зонт — всего лишь совпадение.

— Я просто не ожидал, что погода изменится настолько быстро! — смутился Се Лянь в основном от жеста вежливости со стороны Хуа Чэна и его красоты. Жаль только, что повязки на глазу не было — она придавала ему свое демоническое очарование.

— Выпьем кофе? Я угощаю, — Хуа Чэн кивнул в сторону ближайшего «Старбакс». — Ты ведь одет совсем легко и тебе следует согреться.

И все же он располагал к тому, чтобы довериться этому человеку. Се Лянь пошел вместе с ним в кофейню. Тепло и уют заведения тут же начало приятно обволакивать их, как только они зашли внутрь. Запах кофе дурманил. Смеси сиропов различных вкусов так и зазывали попробовать кофе со всеми добавками.

Хуа Чэн подвел его к стойке.

— Выбирай. С любым сиропом.

Выбор был в самом деле нелегким. От многообразия сиропов разбегались глаза. Но все же Се Лянь выбрал себе ванильный. Хуа Чэн оплатил ему напитки и отправил его занять им свободный столик.

К их удаче кофе сделали быстро. На кофейных стаканчиках были написаны их имена.

— Вот твой. — он вручил стаканчик Се Ляню и поставил свой рядом, а сам уселся напротив.

— Хуа Чэн? — с легким шоком посмотрел Се Лянь на имя на стаканчике. Имя ведь не могло быть совпадением. Он не отрицал, что, конечно же, в этом мире был бы человек, да не один, которого можно было назвать так, но ассоциация с прошлой жизни стойко закрепилась лишь за одним человеком.

Хуа Чэн сам, казалось, наслаждался тем, как отреагировал на это Се Лянь.

— Мне больше нравится Сань Лан.


	4. Language of flowers

Впервые Се Лянь находит цветок алой лилии на дороге во время своего путешествия на южные территории. Он не выглядит так, будто рос здесь все время. В этой местности вообще нет подобных цветов. Лилия аккуратно сорвана и оставлена на дороге так, чтобы ее специально нашли. Он подбирает цветок и прижимает его к себе.

— Такая красивая, — улыбается он с умилением и искренним восхищением.

Во время его странствий ему все чаще попадаются оставленные на дорогах цветы, будто кто-то втайне хочет поговорить с ним, но, возможно, стесняется.

Бледно-лиловая роза без шипов говорит о теплых чувствах к тому, кто нашел очередной бутон на дороге. Иногда это напрягает, ведь тайный воздыхатель все никак не покажет себя Се Ляню.

В свои темные времена Их Высочество получает в подарок белые лотосы и гелиотропы как намек на то, что не стоит поддаваться тьме и идти у нее на поводу. В мире всегда можно найти свет даже в самые тяжелые времена.

— Откуда их здесь столько? — восклицает Се Лянь, оказавшись у пруда с лотосами. Затем он замечает силуэт человека, который намеренно сажал цветы глубоко в воду. — Эй!

Едва услышав его, незнакомец тут же убегает. Се Лянь задумчиво трет точку между бровей, пытаясь все осмыслить. Хотя бы мельком, но он видел этого человека. Это уже хоть что-то. Уже хотя бы какая-то зацепка.

Коронованный принц продолжает свой путь. В голове не укладывается, что после всего того, что он сделал, его кто-то может любить.

«Неправильно это», — думает он. — «Я не заслужил».

За столько сотен лет маленькие события забываются. Из головы вылетел и незнакомец, сажающий лотосы в пруду, и все подаренные цветы. Се Лянь предпочитает сосредоточиться на более серьезных вещах.

— Сань Лан?.. — сонно шепчет он, не нащупав рукой своего мужа на кровати рядом. Рука чувствует что-то холодное и травянистое. Открыв глаза, он обнаруживает целый букет белых лилий, среди которых затерялась одна красная.

Щеки покрываются легким румянцем. Приняв вертикальное положение, принц прижимает букет к себе, оценив такой приятный подарок с утра от Хуа Чэна. Он просто обязан сделать ему что-то приятное в ответ; он обязательно приготовит ему что-нибудь вкусное.


	5. Domestic bliss

— Сань Лан, ты уверен, что тебе правда нравится то, что я приготовил? — Се Лянь с подозрением смотрел на лежащего и издающего предсмертные вздохи Ши Цинсюаня.

— Вполне, гэгэ. — ответил ему Собиратель цветов под кровавым дождем.

— Тогда почему Цинсюань чуть ли не умирает? — ему было искренне жаль, что его стряпня так повлияла на бывшего Повелителя ветров.

— Неважно, гэгэ, он очнется. — Хуа Чэн встал из-за стола и прошел к Се Ляню. — Твоя еда, как и всегда, бесподобна.

Демон поцеловал его за ухом и обнял сзади, нежно прижав к себе. Он коснулся своей щеки его.

— Сань Лан, ты такой холодный. Мне всегда хочется согреть тебя.

— Увы, в моем случае это не сработает. Ты чудесен, гэгэ.

Се Лянь аккуратно перевернулся, чтобы быть лицом к Хуа Чэну. Он притянул его к себе и затянул в головокружительный поцелуй, полный любви и обожания, после которого он потерся своим кончиком носа о кончик носа Хуа Чэна.

— Только не рассыпайся на бабочек, Сань Лан… пожалуйста.

— Иногда не могу контролировать это, прости, гэгэ, — промурчал Собиратель цветов под кровавым дождем.

Из его серебряного наруча вылетела одна бабочка.

— Сань Лан!

— Я просто пошутил, — Хуа Чэн прижал его к себе с заботой и слегка приподнял, после чего вновь вернул на пол. Бабочка уселась на запястье Коронованного принца Сяньлэ и встрепенулась крылышками.

— Какая же они красивая…

— Пойдем на улицу, — потянул его за собой демон.

Небо было усыпано звездами. Над Призрачным городом оно выглядело еще более прекрасным, чем над привычной территорией людей — была ли причиной тому магическая аура или чистое небо само по себе было прекрасным — неизвестно.

Собиратель цветов под кровавым дождем устремил свой взгляд в безмятежное темно-синее небо, по которому проплывали облака, лишь изредка заслоняя собой полную луну. Кажется, эта ночь теперь принадлежит лишь им одним.


	6. Myths and legends

Хули-цзин повертел хвостом и с интересом обошел спящего под деревом человека. Монах в белых одеяниях и соломенной шляпе задремал и, кажется, сам того не заметил. Очевидно, что он очень устал.

Лис уселся рядом и внимательно рассмотрел своего нового знакомого: симпатичный юноша, на вид не более двадцати лет; прекрасные длинные волосы, утонченные черты лица; одежда скрывала его тело, но почему-то казалось, что монах на самом деле скрывает в себе великую силу.

Неожиданно на его нос свалился листочек, из-за чего лис чихнул и разбудил этим звуком лежащего на земле человека.

— Кто здесь? — сразу же вскочил он, приготовив оружие — длинную палку.

На него устремили свой взор лишь два лисьих глаза.

— Дикий зверь! — удивился человек, ахнув.

— Человек! — внезапно ответил лис, чем шокировал его. — Странно звучит, правда?

— Демонический лис. Вот как. — он ни капли не боялся этого существа. В мире, населенным демонами и прочей магической сущностью поражаться говорящей лисе было ни к чему.

— Ты прав, — ответил хули-цзин. — Почему ты уснул здесь?

Его хвост медленно перемещался из стороны в сторону. За его движением следили уже два человеческих глаза.

— Я просто случайно уснул. Ты хотел съесть меня?

Лис внезапно превратился в молодого красивого юношу в одежде краснее клена. Его правый глаз был закрыт повязкой.

— Я просто случайно наткнулся на тебя, гэгэ, — шутливо назвал его так хули-цзин.

«Гэгэ?» — отозвалось в его голове.

— Как тебя зовут, человек?

— Се Лянь, — ответил он. — А у тебя есть имя?

В ответ на это лис лишь покачал пальчиком в стороны:

— Я не могу его тебе назвать. Нам это запрещено. Но… я могу сказать тебе свое другое имя. Оно более известное, — его губы расплылись в дьявольской улыбке.

— И как же мне тебя называть, почтенный господин?

— Хуа Чэн, — тут же ответил он.

— Хуа Чэн? — ахнул Се Лянь. — Ранг «Непревзойденный»…

— Кажется, ты наслышан обо мне, гэгэ. Но не волнуйся я тебя не трону.

Он подошел к нему ближе и сложил руки в поклонном жесте.

— Позволь мне путешествовать с тобой.

— Только если ты не будешь никого пугать. Потому что другие люди тоже наслышаны о тебе.

Он сам не знал, зачем соглашался на это, но по какой-то причине Се Лянь не чувствовал сильной опасности от лиса.

— Годится. Я принесу тебе удачу.

Его единственный глаз сверкнул искрой хитрости. Это будет интересное приключение.


	7. Sacrifice

— Это было глупо с твоей стороны, — заметил Се Лянь. — Не стоило лезть на рожон только ради этого.

— Но если бы я не вмешался, тебя бы придавило стеной, гэгэ.

Перед Се Лянем сидела миниатюрная версия Хуа Чэна. Он выглядел совсем как ребенок. У него было два глаза, и сам демон вновь накапливал энергию, чтобы вернуться в предыдущее состояние, ведь после того как на него упала стена, восстановить тело было слишком тяжело.

— Я бы все равно не умер. Сколько можно умирать за меня, Сань Лан?

Се Лянь в самом деле отчитывал его как строгий родитель своего маленького ребенка.

— Прости, но я хочу защитить тебя.

— Но ты навредил сам себе! 

— Но тогда покалечился бы ты, — напомнил ему Хуа Чэн. Он не хотел сдаваться.

— Ты больше не будешь так поступать. Ты меня понял?

— Но Ваше Высочество, — он слегка надул губы. Маленький Хуа-Хуа выглядел слишком милым, когда так делал.

Се Лянь не выдержал и взял его на руки.

— Сань Лан, не обижайся, — он прижался своей щекой к его. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал из-за меня.

— Ты забываешь о том, что я тоже бессмертный, гэгэ. — он поцеловал его в щеку. Из-за разницы их размеров на данный момент это выглядело еще более мило. Все, что делал маленький Хуа Чэн, выглядело мило.

Се Лянь непроизвольно издал умиленный скулеж.

— Гэгэ, пожалуйста…

Ему было настолько неловко, что щеки были готовы налиться румянцем. Если бы он не был мертв, то его тело вполне могло бы сделать такую маленькую подлянку.

— Гэгэ, поцелуй меня по-настоящему!

Се Лянь нервно рассмеялся, ведь в таком виде ему было сложно сделать это так, как он делал это с привычным Хуа Чэном. С ребенком это выглядело бы странно.

— Давай мы лучше подождем, когда ты вернешься в привычную форму…


End file.
